Paranormal Witness
Paranormal Witness is a paranormal documentary TV series. The show premiered in the United States on the Syfy channel in 2011 with a double episode called "Emily the Imaginary Friend/ The Lost Girl". The show still airs today. The third season is currently in production. Episodes "Emily the Imaginary Friend/ The Lost Girl" A five-year-old girl makes an imaginary friend Emily, without the parents knowing she has befriended a malevolent spirit. Later, a family comes home from church and has an encounter with a roadside ghost. "Haunted Highway/ Kentucky UFO chase" A man's daughter and grandson disappear on a highway, a guardian angel watches over his still living grandson. Later, a police helicopter gets chased by a UFO. "The Poltergeist/ Watched in the Wilderness" A family moves into a house and has an encounter with a poltergeist. Later, a former deputy sheriff is haunted in the woods by a mysterious creature. "The Haunting of Mansfield Mansion" A woman moves into her dream home but disturbs the spirits while renovating it and finds out the history of the house is very dark. "The Dangerous Game/Trumbull County UFO" A family goes through an encounter with a Vox spirit after messing with a spirit board. Later, police record sightings of a UFO in Trumbull County. "The Rain Man" A prisoner released from prison to go to his grandfathers funeral leads to a demonic possession. "Man in the Attic" A mother is terrorized by the spirit of an old man living in her home. "The Brooklyn Haunting" A family has a paranormal encounter in their new townhouse. "Capital Theatre Haunting" A police officer has an encounter with an usher ghost who sacrificed himself to try to save a group of people. "The Dybbuk Box" A dybbuk spirit is released from a dybbuk box. "Lady On The Stairs" A woman haunts the former home of the uncle who raped her. "The Apartment" An entity follows a mother and daughter from apartment to apartment no matter where they go. "The Real Haunting in Connecticut" A family moves to their dream home only for the mother to battle a demon which possesses her son. "Fox Hollow Farm" A family is haunted by a serial killer who once lived in their mansion. "The Abduction" The story of the abduction of Travis Walton in 1975 by aliens. "The Cabin/Ghost in the Garden" A creature said to be a werewolf is tracked to a cabin in the woods. Later, a man sees an apparation of a red-headed girl in his yard. "The Good Skeleton/Hollywood Sign Haunting" A group of hikers have an encounter with an apparation of a lady in a white dress near the Hollywood sign. Later, a family believes that their new cottage is protected by something. "The Tenants" A family moves to a home in Chicago and finds disturbing history of the house. "The Long Island Terror" A widow and her children purchase a home not knowing that it was previously owned by devil worshipers. "The Lost Boy" A couple are haunted by a boy they never had. "The Curse Of Lonergan Farm" A group of brothers talk about their bad memories on their farm as children. "Dining with the Dead" After renovating a restaurant, the owners believe they have opened a portal to spirit world. "Deliver Us From Evil" A Baptist family moves into a house and fights a battle for it with a bat-like demon. "The Hospital Hauntings" Hospital owners talk about their encounters with the angel of death. "The Manson Curse" A man builds a home on the property of which victims of Charles Manson were murdered. "The Bad Man" Stories of an encounter with a Freddy Krueger-like entity are told. "The Wolf Pack" Five werewolves haunt a family and hold them hostage in their new home for a whole night. "The Saint of Death" A man is haunted by a saint in the criminal world. "The Lynchville Secret" A dead mayor's ghost battles a mother and her children. "The House on the Lake" A man turns a lakeside mansion into an apartment building unaware that it is haunted. "A Ghostly Affair" A man and his wife buy a house, only to find out that a jilted socialite committed suicide in there. "Through the Eyes of a Killer" This episode tells the story of a woman who somehow tracked down a killer with no evidence of where he was. "The Innocent" A family moves into a home and starts to go through paranormal activity, but a woman who sits in a car all day and cannot take her eyes off of the house makes friends with them and tells them about her history with the house. "The Coven" The story of a coven of witches who were said to have trapped people in a house that was haunted. "The Visitors" The journey of a former engineer for NASA from being skeptic about ghosts to a beliver after his encounter. "The Harpy" A young family is terrorized by a malevolent spirit who takes the form of a little innocent girl. "The Exorcist" The story about an exorcist who was trained in Rome who to preform exorcisms. "The Rendelsham Files" Several army men, including a colonel, claim to have seen a U.F.O attacking a U.S. air base. External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1874066 Paranormal Witness on the Internet Movie Database.] Category:Television